


Sunflower

by Skullszeyes



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Experimentation, F/M, Flash Fiction, Fluff, Implied Kidnapping, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Tatiana encounters Ruvik and his odd behavior.





	Sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I have this head canon that the reason why Tatiana is still sort of alive and running the office is because she reminds Ruben/Ruvik of his sister, Laura. Tatiana has long dark hair (not black) and she wears a red blazer. Laura likes red. (Also I hate the whole incest thing, so I'm going to try and ignore that, it's probably why the story isn't long and not exactly fleshed out in romance) 
> 
> I tried, and I do lowkey like this ship so I might do something with them in the future. :D
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciative.

Tatiana hummed, alone in the office, sensing something close by but unsure of what it was. Nor did she think she should care what it was. She picked up her nail filer and filed them down until her fingernails were round and smooth. She knew he was there, close by, she can feel his presence. A part of her wants to rise from her chair and leave the room, knowing he didn’t want to see her when he’d enter.

Tatiana did not move from her chair, and heard the screech of metal as the door opened to her left. She set the nail filer down, and raised her head to look at him, but he wasn’t staring at her, but ahead toward the four rooms.

He usually didn’t come to visit her, and he usually ignored her presence. This was, however, different. He turned his head and his eyes met hers, and they were harsh with a crippling anger that barely affected her.

“Tatiana,” he spoke in his rough voice, walking over to the front of the desk.

“What is it?” she asked in her monotonous tone.

He stared at her, blank, but she wondered if there was something more going on inside his head. He broke eye contact and disappeared.

She was unsure of what happened, and why he spoke to her. Rarely he bothered too. Sebastian had asked why she was there, and she replied that there was no one else, and no one after.

Time did not move correctly in this world, nor did she think it ever did. Tatiana lived in suspension, and not particularly living when she moved around, spoke and felt nothing. She tacked the missing reports to the board, and organized the news clippings. All of it a sample from the others within the world, appearing at different times with different faces.

Tatiana pushed open the door from the back room and found him again. He was staring at one of the missing reports. Another person, someone with a name, a face, a history. It no longer mattered within the world, not to him, and not to her.

She sat down as he looked away from the photo and walked towards her. His eyes as piercing as before. Once it left her trembling in fear, a scream that burned her throat, left her shaking and cold. Now she felt nothing.

“Is there something you needed?” Tatiana asked.

He stared, and she figured he was thinking of something to say. She hadn’t asked about his history, nor why he hid himself in drapes of pain and rage. In someway, she already knew the answer.

“No,” he said, and he disappeared again.

Sebastian visited, including Leslie, and Kidman. All of them, splotches of grey that surrounded the place, her mind, everything was still and quiet. They were hostile, provoking their own rage to flare, but her own was cold wood in a fireplace.

The walls cracked and rumbled, breaking apart as bugs crawled upon the walls in a distorted family portrait and cracks dragging across a drawing of sunflowers on the wall. There was the hint of screams, but she did not move, nor did she react to them. It was only a few times she went to see the others, consoling their tormented minds as best as she could.

And he once more returned to her. Calmer than she thought he’d be, even as his mind became more unstable.

“Ruben,” she addressed him as he touched the sunflowers on the wall, he was holding one in his hand, its petals fluttering to the floor. He faced her, his eyes were more softer, something was different about him, only a small part of his childhood remained.

He teleported to her in a flicker and set the sunflower on the desk before her. “I wanted to give this to you?”

She touched the stem and picked it up. Marveling over it as the petals grew back, and the color bloomed from its wilting state. “Thank you,” she told him.

He nodded, glancing toward the halls, and then he said, “I’m sorry.” And disappeared again.

Tatiana smiled and walked toward the missing picture on the wall, holding the flower to her chest. The photo was of herself, missing from the hospital during her late shift when she was kidnapped and forced into the machine, into his mind, where a part of her died along with everyone else.

She touched the photo, and the flower fell to the floor as her body disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> I do think that Ruben doesn't know how to talk correctly to women, nor does he care if he does, he seems like the type to insult and ignore everyone. LOL. (Maybe he's confident since you know, he mocked Kidman about Mobius. I lowkey like that ship too.)
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed this small fic.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciative.


End file.
